


Caged Yuuji

by PaperFox19



Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Hyperinflation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Shoko broke him into the boys house and fitted him with a cage. Thinking that she can get what she wants from Yuuji but instead awakens him to what he truly wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Caged Yuuji

Shoko broke him into the boys house and fitted him with a cage. Thinking that she can get what she wants from Yuuji but instead awakens him to what he truly wants.

Chapter 1 Caged

Shoko had done some crazy things, Yuuji didn’t think she could get crazier. She’s tazered him, stabbed him, nearly beaten him to death, broken into his house, tried to take pictures of him in the shower, stripped him in class, destroyed all his porn. She claimed she loved him and wanted to get married, but in all honesty she scared him to death.

It turns out she had a new plan to get Yuuji to fall in love with her. She had found an ad on the internet and special ordered something special for the red head. Shoko had snuck into Yuuji’s bedroom more than once, all those times he thought he kicked off his boxers in his sleep, was actually Shoko. She’d gotten plenty of measurements so she was prepared.

The purple haired girl broke into Yuuji’s house and slipped into his room. Yuuji was sound asleep snoring softly as he was having such a nice dream. A really nice dream, his cock was in a semi hard state. He was in a spaghetti strap shirt, and boxers.

Shoko pulled down his boxers. ‘Yuuji you will become my husband!’ her thought sent a chill down Yuuji’s spine and his dick deflated. ‘Yuuji’s cock is so cute.’ She stared at the boy’s 5 inch soft penis and his smooth crotch. She slipped her special item over Yuuji’s penis, and locked it down. The boy yelped but didn’t awaken.

She smiled at her handy work, Yuuji’s dick was placed in a specially made cock cage, fitted to the boy’s dick, he’ll be able to piss and leak pre, but now his naughty cock was on a firm leash. ‘If Yuuji wants to touch himself he’ll have to agree to marry me.’ she thinks. She originally thought taking away his porn would be enough, and if not for the ad for the unbreakable cock cage she was was tempted to get some hot wax and seal the boy’s pipe. That’s her plan B if this didn’t work.

The girl left Yuuji a nice new accessory gleaming on his dick.

-x-

Yuuji got a rather rude awakening, as his cock tried to harden for his morning. The heat of his dick clashed with the cold metal of his new accessory, creating an electrifying sensation. “What the heck!?” his crotch was tingly, his penis was never denied the right to get hard before. His blood rushing south making his dick swell, the metal dug into his sensitive flesh. “Shoko!!!” he screamed.

It wasn’t a big leap in logic really who else would break into his room and do this. He was honestly surprised his nipples weren’t pieced to. The cage was locked to the base of his cock, he tried to pull it off only to feel like his cock was coming off with it. “Ow ow ow, what the hell!?” he couldn’t get it off, and all the tugging just stimulated his dick more which trapped him in a cycle.

He found his phone and called Shoko. “Hello Yuuji...”

“Shoko what the fuck did you put on me?”

“It’s called the boyfriend tamer 3000, I think it was worth every penny to get it made for your penis.”

“Are you crazy, how did you even...never mind I don’t wanna know!” he rubbed his temples. “What do I have to do to get this thing off?”

“It’s simple you just have to marry me.”

“No way in hell!” he snaps.

“You can be that way if you like, but the cage is extra strong and I have the only key. The only way you can remove it otherwise is well...if you are willing to part with Little Yuuji!”

“You crazy...” he bit his tongue, odds are she could throw that key away and he’ll never be free. “How could you do this to me?”

“You are a naughty boy Yuuji, I’m just making sure you aren’t cheating on me with yourself, or anyone else.” Yuuji squeezed his phone. ‘This crazy bitch.’ he hung up the phone. ‘I need help!’ Yuuji wasn’t thinking, he grabbed his boxers and put them on and ran out of the house.

He raced all the way to Yoshii’s house. “Please be up, please be up, please be up,” he chanted as he banged on the door. Akihisa Yoshii was pulled awake from a nice dream of his own, as he went to the front door. He was surprised by a half dressed Yuuji. “Akihisa!” Yuuji pushed his way inside.

“Yuuji what are you doing here?” he looked him up and down. “And in your underwear?”

Yuuji grabbed him by the shoulders. “Akihisa I need you!” the brunette blinked.

“Eh?”

“I’m serious man I need you, you are the only one I can turn to.” he says.

‘Is this a love confession?’ Yoshii thinks. The boy was kinda dumb, but the situation was suspect, Yuuji showing up in his boxers, saying he needs him.

“Look...” Yuuji pulls down his boxers, exposing his smooth crotch and his shiny new equipment.

“Whoa bro, is that a cock cage, are you into that kinky stuff?” Yuuji blushed.

“No...I mean...no...I need...” Yoshii stopped him.

“I know what you need buddy, I’m here for you.” Yoshii kissed Yuuji and the red head blushed.

‘What the heck is he doing?’ he blushes, his heart fluttering a bit feeling the boy’s lips against his own. ‘Yoshii...you idiot...damn he’s a good kisser...’ his legs buckled. His blood rushed south making his penis swell, his cock cage squeezing his penis, he gasped. Yoshii took this as a sign and deepened the kiss. ‘Ohh fuck!’

Yoshii supported Yuuji as he kissed him, playing with his tongue with his own. ‘This is weird, I’m kissing a guy but it feels good!’ he felt so hot, and he moaned into Yoshii’s mouth. ‘I feel like I’d be hard as a rock, but I can’t!’ he closed his eyes in bliss, as these strange sensations washed through him.

When Akihisa broke the kiss, Yuuji thought he would drop to his knees. His legs felt like jelly, his crotch felt hot and tingly. “Yoshii...I...”

“I got you buddy.” he spread Yuuji’s cheeks and began playing with his hole. His middle finger rubbed his virgin pucker.

“Wait I...” the finger pushed in. “Fuuaahhhh!” It was like being struck by a bolt of pleasure. The digit wiggled inside and Yuuji was reduced to a panting mess, clinging to Yoshii as he started leaking pre. Yoshii rocked the finger back and forth, giving his finger a curl. “Oohhh!”

“Found it!” Yoshii sing songed, Yuuji didn’t know what he was talking about and didn’t care. He just wanted Yoshii to touch that spot inside him again, and boy did he. The brunette fingered his hole, making sure to rub his sweet spot again and again. Yuuji drooled, his balls tingling. His insides hugged Yoshii’s thrusting finger, the brunette wiggled his finger and made his back arch.

“Yoshii...I’m not hard...but it feels like I’m cumming!” Yuuji cries out. He’s cum before, but never like this, never from playing with his ass. The cage kept him from cumming, but his body rocked with tremors. Pre-cum rushed from his penis and came out like a waterfall. “I didn’t cum...this is so weird...I feel hot...”

It was the honest truth, his insides were scorching, he felt tingly. “Don’t worry buddy I’m gonna take care of you.” he takes Yuuji to his room, removing the red head’s shirt. Yuuji found himself naked in his friend’s bed. Yoshii started to strip, and Yuuji found himself starring.

When the pajama bottoms dropped Yuuji gasped. “So big!” Yuuji gasped, his cock was double his size hard, and Yoshii wasn’t even hard yet.

“See something you like Yuuji?” Yoshii smiled. “Just wait, I’m a grower.”

‘No fucking way!’ he thinks gazing at the massive man meat. ‘It gets bigger?!’ his hole twitched at the thought. ‘What am I thinking?’ Yoshii pumps himself, and sure enough his 12 inch soft dick grew into an 18 inch beast. “Ohh fuck!” He drooled at the sight of the massive man meat.

Yoshii climbs into bed with him and spreads his legs. Yuuji’s balls were drenched in his pre and Akihisa began to lick them. As his tongue worked his magic on the boy’s balls his fingers returned doing their magic. One finger became two, and he worked them in and out. “Aki~” he moans. He fisted the brunette’s sheets.

Yuuji was feeling super sensitive, and he was happy to have Akihisa’s fingers in his ass again. The bite of the cage was actually starting to feel good. Yoshii took his ball into his mouth and sucked it and he added a third finger. Three fingers worked his hole, thrusting back and forth, and stirring up his insides. “Yoshii you...baka!” he moans, his heart pounding in his chest.

Yoshii took this to mean Yuuji wanted more, his free hand was spreading the essence over his rod, lubing up his massive shaft. He removed his fingers and Yuuji whined at the loss. “Yuuji,” he positioned himself at his hole, the tip nudging his entrance.

“Aki...” The brunette pushed forward and captured his lips, Yuuji kissed back this time. Yoshii held his hips and started to push forward, swallowing the moan. His cock head slipped past the tight ring of muscle, stretching Yuuji wide.

Yuuji’s eyes went wide, inch after inch of cock plundered his tight channel. Yoshii went slow, rocking back and forth to help the red head get used to it. Once he was at 6 inches, he released Yuuji’s hips, letting his hands roam up exploring the boy’s body. At 8 inches, he started toying with Yuuji’s nipples. ‘Oh my god!’ he saw stars, the pleasure helping him relax and sink deeper inside him.

Who know Yoshii was such a caring lover, he could have plundered Yuuji completely, but he wanted Yuuji to feel good. Mission accomplished, Yuuji was drunk on pleasure and dominance. The friction inside made his body sing he thought he was going mad. Every thrust back and forth, by the twelfth inch Yuuji felt another bound orgasm tear through him.

He wasn’t cumming, but the sensation was there, his balls got all tingly. “Just 6 more inches to go.” Yoshii says, the red head was so tight, especially in orgasm. Akihisa worked the rest of his dick inside and Yuuji howled, feeling his stomach bulge from his massive manhood.

“Yoshii!” he moaned, another bound orgasm rippling through him. The boy’s pubes tickled his balls, and he ground his hips on and boy did he feel that. He was liking this, hell he was loving this, he was so full! He didn’t think it could get any better and then Yoshii began to move.

The dick left his body, leaving a void inside him. ‘Empty...empty bad...need full...ohh!’ Yoshii thrust back in and all was right in the world. He couldn’t get hard, but the pleasure was raw and real, it was like his other parts became more sensitive. Yoshii toyed with his nips and fucked his no longer virgin hole, his heavy balls smacking Yuuji’s toned ass.

It seemed like Yoshii was fucking him forever, hard to believe a guy with the cock of a horse had the stamina of a bull. His thrusts were long and strong giving him every inch. Yoshii fucking him with that happy go lucky smile on his face. His orgasms seemed to get further and further apart, but more intense each time. “Ohh Yuuji I’m cumming!” Was last thing he remembered before passing out was Yoshii’s hot cum pumping deep inside him.

To be continued...Chap 2 Caged Needs


	2. Caged Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Caged Needs

Yuuji felt warm, and he felt full, and oddly enough he felt safe. So many times had he woken up in his own bed and felt like something was off. “Mmm,” he cuddled into the warmth. He saw nothing odd until he felt the warmth shift beside him, and something very large shift inside him. “Ahh!” the big thing brushed his sweet spot making his body jerk awake.

He was not in his room, he was not in his bed, but he recognized both. ‘I’m in Akihisa’s bed!’ he began sweating bullets. The events flashed in his mind making his caged penis twitch, he looked down at his caged penis. ‘What am I gonna do now?’ thinking about how Akihisa made love to him, it made him all warm and tingly. ‘I’m not a virgin anymore!’ he blushed at the thought. He couldn’t even be mad at Akihisa for what he did, he was an idiot but he was one hell of a lover.

No denying that, the massive proof was still inside him. Akihisa was spooning him, his dick lodged tightly inside his ass, his belly felt full the boy’s man milk sloshing around inside. He placed a hand on his belly, feeling the bulge of cum and the bulge the boy’s dick made inside him. ‘So full!’

He always thought he’d lose his virginity to a girl and certainly not the way he had. Shoko honestly terrified him, if she had been the person to be in the bed he woke up to he’d probably piss himself. Even if he wanted a girl, no one was crazy enough to deal with her. If she loved him, it was not the good kind of love, she always said she loved him and they would get married, but when she said that he didn’t feel loved.

Yuuji felt loved with Yoshii, he felt it with his touch, his kisses, his prep. He had been freaking out before, but now even the sight of his caged penis didn’t bother him. A door had been opened for him but he had no idea if he should go through it or what was on the other side.

The red head was so confused, honestly he didn’t want to think about Shoko, or what would happen after Yoshii woke up, he just wanted to stay like this, and feel loved. He closed his eyes and snuggled back into the idiot who claimed his virginity.

Sadly his bladder decided to ruin the moment. He gasped and shifted as an all to familiar pressure began to build. ‘Oh no, oh no, not now!’ he looked back at the sleeping happy looking idiot behind him. Yuuji tried to pull off Yoshii’s cock, but the boy tightened his hold and slid back in making Yuuji moan. ‘Damn it!’

Pleasure spread through him which was making it harder to hold it in. “Akihisa!” Yuuji gasped and began shaking the boy. “Get up, I need to pee.” he says. ‘This is so embarrassing!’

“Hmm?” the boy woke, still in a daze. “Yuuji?”

“Yes, wake up I need to pee.” he was blushing from ear to ear.

“Do you want me to pull out?”

“No!” Yuuji found himself saying his hole tightening around Yoshii’s dick. “I mean yes, I mean...” he didn’t know what he meant. Yoshii smiled and chuckled.

“I got ya,” he scooted them over, his dick grinding into Yuuji’s insides.

“Akihisa-aaahhh~” he moaned. They got out of bed and Akihisa walked them to the bathroom, his semi hard dick staying inside Yuuji’s ass. “This is ridiculous!”

“We are almost there.” they made it to the bathroom, and Yoshii put Yuuji into position. “Go ahead let it out.” Yuuji’s face turned red.

‘I can’t believe I’m doing this...’ he let go and he began to pee. The golden stream hit the bowl, this would have been a lot harder without the cock cage, cause the bite of it told him he’d be hard as fuck all without it. As he pissed, Yoshii caressed him, feeling up his smooth crotch, as the other hand felt up his swollen cum stuffed belly. It felt so nice, and he was getting excited again. ‘I’m getting excited peeing in front of my best friend.’

His hole massaged Yoshii’s cock in his excitement, he shivered with joy. He finished emptying his bladder. “I sure filled you up a lot, since we are here you should let it out.” Yuuji didn’t understand what Yoshii was saying, that is until he felt the brunette’s dick pull back. It left his hole, and Yuuji made a noise at the loss.

Yuuji’s ass was left gaping, his insides slicked up with a mix of pre and his cum. Yoshii inspected him, no tears, but his once pink hole was a lovely shade of red from all the friction. He lined him up with the bowl and fondled his cheeks. “Go ahead, let it all out.” Yuuji blushed, and legs buckled as he felt Yoshii’s cum slide out of his gaping ass.

His hole was trying to close the void that was inside him, pushing the cum out. “Ahhh!” Yuuji moaned as the thick baby batter gushed out of his ass and filled the bowl. This was even more embarrassing possibly worse cause Yoshii was right there, fondling his butt as he emptied his cum. The flow started to slow, and that’s when Yoshii pressed on his stomach bulge. “Ahhh!” the cum rushed out, and his eyes rolled up.

Yoshii fingered his hole helping get the rest of his semen out of him. His inner walls remaining slicked, and the fingers massaged him. The massage helped his insides close up nicely, it felt odd being empty, and he actually missed having his stomach full of cum. “There we are, a shower maybe a bath and you’ll be all good.”

He got up and sighed. “I need to drain the tank myself.” he held his massive man meat and aimed it at the toilet. Yuuji watched as the golden stream came and pelted the bowl. He couldn’t look away, licking his lips as he watched the stream vanish into the bowl. He couldn’t help but think, ‘Such a waste!’ he blushed and again felt excitement over watching his friend piss. The boy shook his dick as the last of the stream vanished. Everything was flushed away.

“How about we share a shower and I’ll make us breakfast.” Yuuji nodded, and they got into the shower. Yoshii washed his back humming to himself, Yuuji was quiet, deep in thought. Even when Yoshii rinsed him off, he was pondering. ‘Was he always like this? How did he learn how to fuck a guy like this? And what about me? Have I always been this receptive?’

He’s been close to Akihisa for a long time, they weren’t childhood friends or anything, but he was closer to him than Shoko. “Yuuji, Yuuji,” the male snapped out of his daze. “You okay man?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” he started washing himself.

“Mind helping me wash my back?”

“Sure.” Yuuji followed the task, washing Yoshii’s back for him. He rinsed, and they got out of the shower. After drying off they went to the kitchen, not even bothering to put on underwear. Yuuji had heard Akihisa’s sister had left, so they were all alone. It was oddly freeing walking around naked, he couldn’t even do that in his own room, who knew when Shoko would sneak in or break in. You’d think he was being overly dramatic except she had burst in on him during the shower once holding a camera.

Yoshii made him breakfast and he dug in. “Come on Yuuji, talk to me something has to be wrong, was I bad?”

“No! No, you weren’t bad you were amazing.” Yuuji admitted and he poked his plate. “I don’t think I could have a better first time.”

“Then what’s wrong?” the boys eyes were full of concern.

“I need to tell you, I didn’t put this cage on me Shoko did.” Yoshii’s eyes widened.

“Oh, ohhh, oh...” the pieces fell into place. “And I, you and me, we...sorry...”

“Don’t be, Akihisa I wasn’t kidding when I said you were amazing.”

“So then you need my help dealing with Shoko, it won’t be easy but we can help little Yuuji get free.” Yoshi was willing to take on Shoko for him? Now that was love.

“Akihisa, I don’t think so.”

“Come on, we just need a plan, Shoko might be smarter than us, but we are stubborn we can defeat her.” The way he talked Yuuji almost believed it. He wanted his dick free, but he was thinking that’s not what he needed.

“Actually Aki, I think I’m gonna stay caged for a little while.” he blushed. “I really liked what we did, so I was wondering can I stay with you?” he asked. Yuuji needed to see these feelings through, if he got unlocked now he might not get to see what’s behind that door.

“Sure buddy, you can stay as long as you want.” he got up and hugged his friend.

“Aki, one other thing, how did you learn all this stuff?” Aki chuckled.

“Ohh that well...” He showed Yuuji his porn stash, which was all gay sex. Yuuji’s eyes bugged out in shock. “My sister replaced all my porn before she left, I needed to fap to something so I gave it a peek and I learned a lot, and theres articles and coupons for stuff to.” Yuuji face palmed, of course the idiot was sold on a deal and discounts. He peeked at one of the magazines and it was all about cock cages on bondage.

Yuuji opened it and stepped through that door.

To be continued...Chap 3 Caged Learning


	3. Caged Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 3 Caged Learning

Yoshii wasn’t kidding by the articles, Do’s and Do’nts of S and M, How to Please Your Partner, Foreplay Is Everything, Find Your Partner’s Erogenous Zones, 7 Easy Ways To Make Your Partner Cum. Each article was well written, simple and clear, even an idiot like Akihisa was able to not only understand it but learn.

He’d give him an A for effort and skill. His first time couldn’t have been better. As he read the articles he noticed some of the tricks Yoshii had pulled on him, and as he read more he was finding others he wanted to try. He shivers as his manhood twitches, and feels the bite of the cage keeps him from getting hard.

Not just the articles, but the pictures were making things hot for him. He had to wonder how many times did Akihisa jerk off to these pictures, and who was he thinking of when he did. He saw guys with their cocks caged doing wonderfully perverted things with other men. In a few short minutes he imagined himself in the place doing these things with him. It was hard to believe the men in the pictures weren’t even as big as Yoshii. ‘Well if things don’t work out Aki could always be a porn star.’

He was turned on, he could feel it even in his ass. Seeing these lucky guys get filled with cock served as a reminder he had a guy not to feet away, who could make horses jealous, and would gladly fuck his brains out if he so asked. His insides twitched, and he felt that itch that was wanting to be scratched.

Yuuji had always been a fast learner. He was seeing guys look so happy lick feet and pits, and take pleasure from it. Guys who chose to have their dicks caged and locked up for days on end, who wanted to be tied up and fucked. He’s never thought about eating ass or sucking dick, but that door was opened and his own perverted mind was embracing the possibilities.

In the back of each magazine was a collection of coupons and even those had Yuuji blushing. Edible underwear, flavored lube, sex oils and lotions, dildos of all shapes and sizes, vibes that can run for 10 hours non stop, there were even special pills for doms and subs. He flipped back there were some guys performing with some of said toys.

He saw one guy with a vibe up his ass, while he sucked his partner off. He licked his lips imagining doing that to Aki. Could he suck it, Aki was so big, so very big! He knew one thing, he wanted to try. He wanted to try a lot of these things with Akihisa. “Keep reading, I’m gonna put the dishes away.” He kissed the boy’s cheek and left.

As Yuuji did his research Aki put the dishes in the kitchen sink to be cleaned. He went around the house completely naked his big soft dick swaying as he walked. ‘Man I can’t believe Shoko did that to Yuuji, wait a minute yes I can she’s crazy.’ he sighed. Yuuji and he butted heads now and then but he didn’t deserve this, he didn’t deserve Shoko. For all the times she said she loved Yuuji she hurt him three other times.

He wanted Yuuji to be happy, and the red head looked happier here than he had in months.

-x-

Yuuji was reading a fascinating article. Yes No’s and Maybe’s, it talked about how you don’t have to try everything when it comes to sex. There were different strokes for different folks, and if your tastes don’t match you shouldn’t try forcing a relationship. It’s healthy to be open about your body and sex, but no one can like absolutely everything, it’s good to have limits and boundaries. ‘The best partner is one who respects your limits and boundaries and is willing to compromise and work with you.’

That didn’t fit Shoko at all, she didn’t respect his boundaries at all, and if he tried to do things without her or do things he wanted to do that she didn’t like he was often punished for it. He remembered when Yoshii wanted to spend the night at his place, and she thought he was cheating on her with Yoshii. She stole his pants and tasered him.

He did talk to Yoshii more than her now that he thought about it, in truth he talked to the guys more than her to. He turned back to the article. Kinks are never such straight forward, like people they grow and change and even evolve as you experience new things. Even a kiss has levels to it, from a peck on the lips, a heated kiss, to a passionate one. If you meet that special person you may find it in your heart to try new things, and experience new forms of love with them, so long as both parties are willing there is nothing wrong with experimenting. It can be scary trying something new, and you do not have to, but with the right person you never know. That is why the Yes No’s and Maybe’s exist. The Yes, stands for all things you 100 percent consent to and enjoy all the time. The No’s stands for things you do not want to do, things you feel you would not enjoy and do not have to experience. The Maybe’s stands for the happy medium, things you are not sure of, or that you are curious about. Its possible for Maybe’s to become a Yes or a No’s, and even stay as a Maybe something you do on special occasions not all the time. If you are worried about what other people might say, remember this a kink is a good way to describe a sexual act, not you as a person, as long as you are not hurting anyone its no one’s business what you like. You should never restrict what you like just because someone who is not your partner doesn’t like it, if you like guys like guys, if like girls like girls, if there is one special person you like regardless of gender don’t make them a No’s just because of what someone else might say.

No one else can decide your happiness but you, so find your Yes No’s and Maybe’s and make a match, and one final tip no one is perfect, even if you don’t match every single item on your list that doesn’t mean you break up with someone, life is about compromise. When you meet someone special, it doesn’t mean all your No’s become Yes or Maybe’s, it means your partner respects your No’s and you respect theirs.

There was more to the article, the different inter workings of the format. Yuuji had read enough to understand, and really think about it. Shoko caged him to try and force him to obey her, to control him. She wanted a Yes Man, a brainless fuck toy that obeyed her and served her whims. Yoshii took this cage and made him feel wonderful, and he felt special because of it. If he became a fuck toy for anyone he should have a say, he liked getting fucked by Yoshii, and he wanted more. He hadn’t given up on getting the key back from Shoko, but for now being caged wasn’t a No. ‘I just wish I could cum!’ he thinks blushing.

He read more articles and looked at more pictures, feeling his heart pound in his chest. He wanted to touch himself and cum, but he couldn’t. That’s when he stumbled across a picture of a guy fingering himself. That part of him wasn’t trapped! He flipped back to some of the more erotic pictures in the magazines feeling his manhole twitch.

Yuuji got his fingers wet, and got on his knees, leaning over the magazine and sticking his ass up in the air. He’s never done this before, this would be a first, masturbating through anal pleasure. He remembered how good it felt when Yoshii played with his ass, and seeing some of the pictures was getting him so horny his hole had parted.

He caressed his no longer virgin entrance with his finger, playing with it and tracing it. His finger sank in and he chewed on his lip to hold back a moan. His insides were so warm and tight, how could he be so tight after having Yoshii’s monster inside him? His middle finger sank in easily enough, he played with his ass wiggling the finger and rocking it back and forth.

It felt good but not as good as when Yoshii did it. He added a second finger and began fingering himself as he looked at the pictures. ‘So many poses!’ he thinks and licks his lips. ‘Aki’s dick is so big and reached so deep.’ He fingered himself faster, feeling little jolts of pleasure spread through him. ‘I may be stupid but I know this much if I’m gonna experiment I’m gonna do it with him.’ He added a third finger and really began turning up his insides. ‘Aki, Aki, Aki, Aki, Akihisa!’

To Be Continued Chap 4 Caged Wet

Yoshii finds Yuuji playing with himself, and the red head wants a round 2 with him. He’s enjoying the sex so much he doesn’t want it to end, even when Yoshii says he needs to stop due to reasons. Yuuji doesn’t want him to stop and says its fine. “You mean it really, thanks Yuuji, you’re a pal!” Yuuji learns he might be called a pervert but he doesn’t give a damn!


	4. Caged Wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 4 Caged Wet

Akihisa was worried about Yuuji and decided to check on the red-head. What he came upon was possibly the most erotic sight he'd ever seen. Yuuji was straddling some of his porn, ass up with fingers buried deep. “Yuuji,” Akihisa gasped, feeling his blood rush south.

“Akihisa!” Yuuji moans, hips trembling and hole spasming around his three fingers.

“Yuuji, do you want to cum?” the male jerked lust clearing for a moment as the words pierced him.

“I...I can cum?” the strong orgasms he felt weren't it? There was more? Yoshii chuckles, he runs his hand across the male's back, the male shuddering and leaning into his touch.

“Its time I show you prostate milking.” Yuuji's fingers are removed and they go to the bed to make him more comfortable. A dish is placed below Yuuji's cock as to catch his release. A wave of excitement fills Yuuji as his cheeks were spread and Yoshii inspects his partially opened hole. “You did a beautiful job prepping yourself.” he traced his finger around his hole, giving it a rub before Yuuji moaned.

His fingers sliding to the space between the space from his balls to his ass, caressing the spot and applying pressure. Yuuji yelped as a strange sensation washed over him, pre-cum began to spill from his dick, the caressing was causing pressure to his prostate. “Akihisa...it feels good!”

“This is just a taste of what's to come, I'm gonna help you feel so good Yuuji.” he shivered at the words. The fingers slide back and caress his ass hole once again, after some anal ring teasing Yoshii pulled his fingers back and sucked on them, getting them nice and wet. The slicked digits return and slide into Yuuji's wanting heat.

“Ahh!” the feel of Yoshii's fingers felt so different than his own, both good but he liked Yoshii's fingers inside him better. His hips rocked back, impaling himself on those wonderful digits, pleasure spreading through him. Yoshii takes a moment just fingering Yuuji's hole, making the red-head shiver in want. Then he began to search through his anal channel, caressing his inner walls making Yuuji's toes curl, and his legs wiggle in excitement and pleasure.

Things got better when Yoshii found his sweet spot. “Ahhh!” fireworks exploded in his brain, and his insides tighten around Yoshii's fingers. “Aki?” he pants, feeling something building up inside him. Akihisa stops fingering him and focuses on massaging his prostate, rubbing the little bundle of nerves. “Aki!” An orgasm tears through Yuuji, but unlike the others, a stream of cum erupts from his caged dick. “I'm cumming!”

Yoshii continues to rub Yuuji's sweet spot, causing spurt after spurt to spill from his caged manhood. “Yes, that's excellent,” he praised, earning a moan of delight. Yuuji felt ease in his balls, the itch was being scratched. He felt amazing, each spurt of man milk that left him was collected in the dish below him. “Good, very good!”

He switched up the pressure, going from hard presses to gentle rubs, to teasing caresses. The milking lasted until the dish was full to the brim, Yoshii eased up the massage until the end removing his fingers. Yuuji slumped slightly, his mind was swimming in the sea of cum that was just milked out. He panted heatedly as he rode the waves of the orgasmic feelings his body was trying to sort out. A faint look to the nearby clock, had him realizing Yoshii had been milking him for some time. This fact made him feel closer to Yoshii, beyond what the milking itself.

Yoshii didn't finger him to prep, he was fingered for the sake of his pleasure, and his release. His inner walls squeezing his digits, as he spilled what made him a man into the dish. Yoshii's words and actions making the whole experience one for Yuuji to remember and certainly do again. He found the strength to look back at him, just in time, as Yoshii collected the dish full of his cum.

“Waste not, want not,” before his eyes Yoshii chugs his cum down, gulping down thick mouthfuls of his fresh baby batter, and making Yuuji's heart skip a beat. Yoshii sighs happily, licking his lips. “Delicious!”

“Aki...” the boy looked to the red-head.

“Hmm?” he raised a brow.

Yuuji reached back and spread his cheeks. “Please...please fuck me!” Yoshii was hard, and he'd be happy to pound his friend into the mattress but thought Yuuji might be exhausted.

“Are you sure? You can rest a bit first.”

“Akihisa, I've never been surer, fuck me I need you to fuck me, please!” Yuuji pleads, he wanted to be with the boy, needed it like he needed air. Yoshii lubes up his dick and lines himself up with his twitching hole. The head rubs against his pucker before Yoshii pushes forward. Yuuji moans in delight.

His ass stretched wide from the boy's dick, sliding deeper and deeper until they were fully connected. Yuuji embraced this feeling, having it cement his closeness with Yoshii. He almost didn't want the boy to move, loving the closeness and fullness, but he also wanted Yoshii to fuck him so...he ground his ass against Yoshii's crotch. The boy understood and began to move, but this time he never pulled all the way out, only pulling halfway out before snapping forward. Instinctually giving Yuuji what he wanted.

“Ahh ah ah ah ahh Aki ah ah Aki ah ah ah ah Aki!” He fists the sheets, loving the friction and rhythm.

“Mmm, Yuuji!” His hands roam the other boy's frame, feeling up his closest friend turned lover. Yuuji got to enjoy another anal orgasm, his ass tightening on Yoshii's thrusting dick. Time passed in wonderfully heated bliss, it wasn't till Yoshii slowed down did Yuuji get pulled from cloud 9. “Sorry we have to stop.” he tried to pull out.

“What no...” Yuuji pleaded, bucking back onto Yoshii's cock. “Why, don't stop!”

“I um...I have to pee.” he chuckles. Yuuji is shocked for a moment, and as he weighed his options Yoshii tried to pull out again. “I'll drain the lizard real quick then I'll be back.”

“Stay,” Yuuji says, stopping Yoshii for a moment.

“What?”

“Stay, you can use me,” he says, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“You mean it?” Yuuji nods. “You are the best Yuuji.”

“Just let it out inside me so we can continue.” It was just piss, right? No big deal, but Yuuji was about to learn differently. Yoshii holds his hips and slides back in, as the pressure in his bladder was released. His piss flows and shoots into Yuuji, the warm liquid hitting his insides. “Ahhh!” Yuuji moaned as the other boy's piss floods his insides.

The force alone was enough to make him weak in the knees but every second he was getting pissed into gave him a feeling of being used, and the fact he wanted it and asked for it made the feelings all the more special. Yoshii sighed as he relieved himself, not realizing the pleasure his partner was feeling. It wasn't until Yuuji had an orgasm did Yoshii notice. “Yuuji….did you climax from this?”

He hung his head, embarrassment trying to creep on him, only for it to be crushed as Yoshii embraces him. “That's so hot!” he starts to move and began fucking Yuuji on mass, his slicked hole of pre-cum and piss. The hot liquid starts to slosh and shift inside him. “Wha-ahh ah ah ah ah!” His neck is kissed and licked, giving a nibble here and there when he gives a particularly hard thrust.

His balls bounced from each thrust, and his caged cock twitched as another orgasm builds up inside him. Yuuji wasn't the only one, Yoshii's climax building higher and higher. Once the red-head climaxes, Yoshii cums a few seconds later, his thick hot cum pumping into Yuuji's already stuffed hole, his stomach bulging from the mix of piss and cum.

Yuuji drooled at the sensation, Yoshii pulling him up so they were both kneeling, Yuuji's head rolling back and resting on Yoshii's shoulder. The boy chuckles and fondles his swollen belly. “You look so sexy Yuuji!” he kissed his cheek and began to nibble his ear, whispering sweet words and praise. Once the two could feel their legs again they got up and walked to the bathroom, Yoshii keeping his dick inside to keep the results of their lovemaking inside.

They make it to the bathroom, and Yoshii pulls out allowing Yuuji to be emptied out, piss and cum rushing out of his gaping hole. Yuuji having a mini orgasm through the process. “Aki...I might be a pervert...”

Yoshii chuckles. “Yeah, that's nice, me too.”

“You don't think its weird I have an orgasm from you pissing in me?”

“Its a shock but, you are you, you know?” Yuuji sweatdropped, not sure to take Yoshii's words as romantic or idiotic, settling on a bit of both. He grabs Yoshii and pulls him into a kiss, it's gentle and loving and returned in kind. “Aki, I'm a little scared, but excited I keep learning new things about myself, is this how you felt when you read those magazines?”

“Yeah, but it doesn't change anything man, you are always gonna be you.” he hugs the red-head.

“I suppose your right,” he hugs the idiot back.

“If there is anything you want to try, just ask me, you can count on me. We are in the prime of our youth it's our job to experiment and discover new things about ourselves!” he says confidently.

“Well actually, there has been something I've wanted to try,” he says, his cheeks burning in a blush.

To be continued...Chap 5 Caged Oral


	5. Caged Oral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 5 Caged Oral

Yuuji has been curious for a while, the magazines had stirred it up. Oral Sex! Could it be possible to suck something so big, if you asked Yuuji a few days ago, he’d of said, “What are you crazy?” not believing such a dick could exist for one, let alone take it. Now he was proven wrong on both counts, having seen Yoshii’s dick for himself, and had it pounding his insides so lovingly.

The guys in the magazines always looked so happy to be sucking dick, was it really so great? The guys in the pictures were able to suck every inch, and it got him thinking… ‘Was it even possible to suck a cock like Yoshii’s?’ it was one of the things on his mind.

If his ass could take it, maybe it was possible to swallow every inch. He gulped at the very thought of it, he wanted to try. He was trying to embrace these new feelings, and what he was feeling was...he wanted to suck Yoshii’s dick.

He was just so big and manly, he couldn’t believe it. He wanted to taste it, the feeling had been bubbling up inside him for a while now. He gulped at the sight of it, salivated at the thought of it, and his bound penis twitched as his mind raced.

“I want...to suck your dick!” he confessed.

“Sure, if you like,” Yoshii stood in all his naked glory, and Yuuji got down on his knees, his bound cock hanging between his legs. He took hold of Yoshii’s 12-inch soft cock and began caressing it, feeling it thicken and lengthen in his hands.

Yuuji gulped as the impressive 18-inch monster stood before him, his strokes had drawn out his manly musk. The smell alone had his body grow warmer, his hole twitched, he was amazed he took something so large inside him. He licked his lips. “Hold on a moment!” Yoshii stopped him before he could start.

“What?!” Yuuji almost growled.

“This might be tough, here...” he fetched a pillow and a blanket for Yuuji to kneel on.

“Oh...thanks...” he blushed.

“Have at it buddy!” he wagged his heavy cock.

Yuuji gulped. He placed his hands on Yoshii’s hips and drew closer to the massive cock. He gave it a test lick. ‘It’s so warm, and he actually tastes pretty good.’ he continued to lick Yoshii’s cock, up and down, up and down, all around. With every lick, he got more into it.

He changed from long licks to swift ones, to even doing circles over Yoshii’s cock head. The brunette sighed and moaned in delight. He was enjoying the tongue bath Yuuji was giving him, it was the appetizer before the main course.

After Yuuji had mapped every inch with his tongue, he felt so turned on. He had a feeling if not for the cage he’d be hard as a rock, the bite of the cage told him that would not happen. He didn’t care, he focused on servicing Yoshii, breathing through his nose taking in his manly musk.

He couldn’t decide if he tasted as good as he smelled, or smelled as good as he tasted. Both were so great he was getting more and more turned on. “Fuck...Yoshii...” he moaned.

“Later, I thought you wanted to suck my dick?” Yuuji blushed.

“I do!” he said, he moved up to the tip. He's never sucked cock before, obviously, but he had thought about how he wanted it done to him, and the magazines helped. Yuuji wrapped his lips around the fat head.

The red-head started sucking on it like a sucker, giving the sensitive tip a few licks. He was rewarded with pre-cum spilling over his tongue. Oh, it was nice. “Ohh Yuuji!” Yoshii's moan filled him with confidence, he was doing a great job. He had no idea what he was doing, but he was still doing a nice job.

Yuuji peeked up to see Yoshii's stupid face twisted up in pleasure. 'Has he always been this cute, he's been my side for long and I didn't see it.' Yoshii's eyes opened and their eyes met. Yuuji's face got red, and he turned his gaze back onto Akihisa's dick.

There was so much cock to take into his mouth, with one final gulp, he closed his eyes, breathed through his nose and descended. His heavy cock filled his mouth, sliding over his tongue. He sucked and licked each inch that entered his mouth.

Soon enough his cock brushed the back of his throat. “Mmm,” his cock muffled moans could be heard.

“You don't have to suck it all Yuuji, just do what you can,” he said, but Yuuji took it as a challenge. He continued to breathe through his nose, taking in Yoshii's wonderful musk, spiced with arousal. He relaxed his throat and adjusted for the angle and began to consume his cock.

Yuuji managed to swallow 9 inches of the heavy set monster, moaning in delight. His cock was so big, stuffing his mouth and throat. 'I must be close to the base right?' he opened his eyes and still saw a full cock left to the base. He moaned, sending intense vibrations through his rod.

Yoshii moaned, lacing his fingers through deep red locks. “Yuuji so good!” he moaned. Yuuji wasn't about to give up now, he had 9 inches of pure man meat in his mouth damn it, what's another 9.

Apparently a lot…

Yuuji tried for the next 30 minutes to swallow just one more inch of Yoshii's delectable cock, all while sucking and swallowing around what he had devoured. This carried on for another 30 minutes. He was getting so turned on just from sucking half of Yoshii's penis.

“Uhh Yuuji, it's been an hour and you haven't moved,” Yuuji held up his hand to show he was still conscious and still determined to swallow more of his cock. “You don't have to suck it all you know, it's something you can get used to.”

He looked up at Yoshii, he was quite the sight to see, his lips stretched around his manhood. “Does it feel good sucking my cock?” he nodded, bobbing back and forth. “Then keep sucking it feels really good Yuuji.” He shivers at the words.

With the words of encouragement and the promise of doing this again, he started to bob back and forth, slurping and sucking on his new favorite treat. 'His cock is so big, so good!' pre-cum was spilling down his throat, a sign of Yoshii's ever-increasing orgasm.

Every suck was sending pleasure right down to his own bound cock. He was getting that feeling again, a bit different from the anal stimulus, and the milking, but a wonderful experience just the same. His mouth and throat felt so hot, his taste buds were positively electrified from caressing the underside and tip of Yoshii's penis. Yoshii ran his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp, encouraging more.

Before he knew it he had a caged orgasm, his body lit ablaze from the joy of sucking cock, and such a big cock at that. He recalled a scene in the magazine he was reading, and he reached up and began stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

The double dose of stimuli, had Yoshii going over the edge, his cock swelled and hot cum erupted down his throat. Another cage orgasm wracked him, and he pulled back to catch the erupting seed in his mouth. He kept swallowing huge mouthfuls of cum, but after the fourth, it became too much and he was forced off his cock. Yoshii's cum shot all over him, splattering his face, neck, and chest.

He shivered in delight as the cum splattered all over him, he could still taste Yoshii on his lips. 'So this is sucking dick!' He licked his lips.

“That was amazing Yuuji!” the brunette dropped and hugged him. “You were great!” he kissed him. The two ended up toppling over.

“Idiot!” Yuuji grumbled, rubbing the back of his sore head.

“Sorry,” he kissed Yuuji's cheek. He blushed and looked away. Yuuji was determined, if it took a week, a month, a year, he'd suck this idiot's cock down to the root.

-x-

Yuuji was embracing his new oral fixation and his love of Yoshii's cock. He didn't have tons of experience so he wasn't sure if he'd feel this way about all cocks, big ones, or just Yoshii's. A worry he wasn't focusing on.

He found himself tasting it whenever he could like he was adding it to his daily meals. Taking time to worship it in the shower, tease it while studying, or having a snack while Yoshii ate. Yoshii sure wasn't complaining, they also added a new sex position to their roster, the 69. Yuuji got to suck Yoshii's massive dick, while Yoshii stuck his tongue in his ass, or sucked his balls while fingering him, or a bit of both.

Oral sex followed up by anal sex, was like a cake with extra layers of frosting. Every time he got Yoshii off three times or so, the brunette would take him for some well-deserved milking.

To Be Continued...Caged Weekend


	6. Caged Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 6 Caged Weekend

Yuuji was having the best weekend of his life. He called home and let his mother know he’d be staying over at Akihisa’s, and he promised to go to school since his place was closer. She agreed and he asked her not to tell Shoko about any of this.

He was getting so used to being naked all the time, they were naked playing video games, they were naked when reading comics, they were naked when they ate, they were naked when they slept. Yuuji wondered if Yoshii’s nudist tendencies were responsible for his big cock, not that he was complaining.

The time they put anything on, was an apron for cooking. Yuuji couldn’t help that extra ba-bump ba-bump seeing Yoshii in an apron. Turn about was fair play it seems, Yuuji looked hot in an apron and nothing else. Yoshii couldn’t help himself from pressing against the red-head.

They were enjoying their youth, having sex quite often. It was all good, Yoshii made them food with lots of zinc. Yuuji was enjoying gay sex quite a bit, he learned he could cum another way, hands-free, from sucking Yoshii’s dick. The orgasms weren’t as intense as when Yoshii milked him but still good. It was glorious, he loved having his ass stuffed, sucking dick, and his insides drenched with semen.

It was more than just the sex, he loved just being held by Yoshii, cuddling, and enjoying being with Yoshii. After a nap, he felt so good waking up on top of, beside, or in the arms of the baka. There were a mutual trust and bond between them, they were friends, but now something more. It was nice to be alone together like this, and it helped him realize, he was learning a lot about Yoshii, not just himself.

‘He’s been alone all this time... I’ve been a dick, I should have been there for him more.’ He didn’t think about Akihisa’s needs or wants, at his home, it was always noisy, but Yoshii lived alone, his family was always traveling for work, and his sister only came by sparingly. If Yoshii stepped away for a bit it was quiet, and Yuuji felt lonely, the size of the apartment added to the effect. ‘Has he been feeling like this too?’

“Akihisa, do you like having me here?” he asked. He had to know.

“Of course, it’s great. I’m glad you came to me,” he said before kissing the red-head. Yuuji blushed and felt a stirring in his loins followed by the bite of the cage. Even the bite was starting to feel good, another thing he was learning about himself. “Maybe your mom will let you stay for a bit, like a vacation or something.”

Yuuji had to admit, that sounded nice, and he was already thinking up an excuse to convince his mother to let this happen. Akihisa could use a roommate, and he could use a boyfriend.

He was noticing a lot of things about Yoshii like he now saw why Kubo and the girls were so fond of him. Yoshii was kind and sweet; he may be an idiot but he cared with all his heart. When he smiled it made your heart melt like chocolate. For how long he’s been friends with Yoshii, he didn’t see the truth that was standing right in front of him.

Kubo and the girls were another problem, Yuuji didn’t want to think about them, he had enough to deal with, with Shoko. Take one problem at a time, but he was sure of one thing. He wasn’t giving Aki up, not to the girls especially.

For now, he didn’t want the weekend to end, he wanted it to just be him and Yoshii. Shame this apartment couldn’t pull a wizard of oz, and take them far away so they could be together. The fact they would have to go to school was pushed away from his mind. ‘I’ll leave those problems for future Yuuji to handle.’

Yuuji had to admit, Yoshii’s sex drive was intense; he was happy the boy wasn’t just using him for sex and genuinely wanted to spend time with him. In fact, Yoshii seemed to care about Yuuji’s orgasm more than his own, content with kissing, foreplay, and heavy petting.

They started to mix and match events when reading comics, he’d lay across Yoshii’s lap, and get fingered. Here is where he learned what edging was, cause Yoshii would stop playing with his ass, wait a bit to flip a page or two on his comic before going back to fingering him.

When Yoshii was playing video games he would suck Yoshii’s dick or lick his feet. On his turn, he’d sit in the brunette’s lap and Yoshii would play with his nipples while he played. It wasn’t long before he paused and asked to get taken on the couch. It was so weird having sex to that strange pause music a lot of games had.

When they ate, Yuuji took his proper place on Yoshii’s cock. They would take turns feeding each other, it was a weird combo of cute and sexy. They were very careful in the kitchen never doing anything too serious, as they could be dumb but not that dumb.

Some of his favorite moments was sucking Yoshii’s dick after recently getting fucked, as he slurped and sucked the big dick—not all of it yet, but one day—Yoshii’s cum would gush out of his well-fucked ass. When he went down, his hole would spasm and the thick man milk would rush out. He loved it! It was so erotic, especially when he was taken to the bathroom and emptied out.

They started sleeping with Yoshii’s dick inside him, he started to think Yoshii’s dick was permanently stretching his ass. Not that he was complaining, his hole was well used now. They decided to try something new, Yoshii fingered him, three fingers, four, and soon had his whole fist inside the red-head. “Ohhhh!” Yuuji cried out bucking wildly.

“Wow you can take my whole fist now, that’s awesome!” Yoshii was very pleased. He started to fist bump Yuuji’s sweet spot.

“Oh god, oh god, Yoshii!” he moaned.

“Do you want me to stop?” he relaxed his fist.

“God no...don’t stop...fist me!” Yuuji was drooling, his ass spasming around the boy’s arm. Yoshii rocked his fist back and forth.

“You are so sexy Yuuji!” he praised, making the red-head blush. The red-head came and his seed shot from his caged dick. “How’s your ass feeling buddy?”

“Wonderful!” he moaned.

“Let’s get a shower,” he helped Yuuji into the shower. He washed his back and helped support the male. “Your ass is truly amazing Yuuji, no matter how much we have sex you are still so tight.”

If Yuuji had the strength he’d facepalm, his hole was wrecked by Yoshii’s dick, and with that monster, of course, he’d be “tight”. A hand had to wear a glove a few times to get used to it, Yoshii’s cock was breaking in his ass. Yuuji wasn’t concerned, he didn’t think about other guys, if Yoshii ruined him for other men, he had a feeling the idiot would “take responsibility”.

He got washed with tender loving care, making the red-head feel so special. Yuuji returned the favor, but he used a tongue. Yoshii chuckled in delight, loving the way Yuuji’s tongue danced along his skin. Little did the brunette know Yuuji was enjoying this way more than he was, his cock twitching in the cage.

-x-

Their weekend was wonderful, full of comics, video games, good food, nudity, kissing, heavy petting, and sex. Lots and lots of sex, it was a time of discovery and experimentation. Yuuji wished tomorrow would never come, but as he laid in bed with Yoshii’s cock up his ass, he knew that regardless if he slept or not tomorrow would come. He was anxious, and even Akihisa’s cock buried deep in his ass, spooning him could ease it.

He would have to face Shoko tomorrow, tomorrow everything would change. It wouldn’t just be them anymore when they went to school do they hold hands? Things seemed to spiral more and more and he got tense. “Yuuji?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” a hand took hold of his.

“Are you worried about tomorrow?”

“Yeah...”

He could almost feel the brunette smile. “I’m sure it’s all gonna work out.” he held Yuuji’s hand tightly. “First we’ll get the key to your cage, then we’ll worry about everything else.”

“You want me to take off the cage?”

“Yes, if you want to wear it, it should be your choice, not a blackmail tool.”

“Shoko is tough, we might not beat her.”

“Then we’ll go to plan B, we might be stupid, but we are relentless!” Yuuji snorted.

“Yeah, it might take some time, but we’ll win!”

“Yeah!” Yoshii hugged him, causing his dick to dig inside him.

“Ohh!” he rolled his eyes up. Cage or no cage he didn’t think he could ever give Yoshii up.

To be continued...Taking Down Shoko...Mission Impossible?!


End file.
